


00:00

by FuxiJia



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxiJia/pseuds/FuxiJia
Summary: If only things didn't go wrong when the clock striked 00:00.
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng & Huang Minghao | Justin, Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Kudos: 5





	00:00

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you for checking out this story. This is my very first work that I have published and I hope you enjoy it. I also want to apologize for any typographical and grammatical errors ahead. It's my first time and English is not my native language so.. that's it. Hehe. I am also open to comments and suggestions. Hihi. 
> 
> ChengStin is one of the ships I love so yeah., this story was inspired by them. 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you!

"Minghao, catch!"

Before Minghao can catch the snowball, it hit his face. 

"Ugh. What the fck, Ting-ge?" 

Zhengting is just laughing at him while making snowball again. He grabbed some snow and also molded it roundly.

"I told you to catch it! You're so slow." Zhengting teased the younger.

"Ahhh. Slow, huh?.... Then catch!" 

Minghao threw the ball at the direction of Zhengting making it sure to hit the older's face but Zhengting's reflexes are faster that he succeed on avoiding the snowball. Minghao saw that it hits the boy at the back of his brother.

"Fck!"

Zhengting's and Minghao's mouth hang open. It is the prince.

"...." Neither one of them finds courage to talk.

The prince is now sending them death glare that made both them shiver in fear.

"Your highness! Your mom is looking for you." the servant lady called the prince.

"You'll fcking pay for this." That's the last words of the prince before he ran towards the servant lady.

"Ting-ge!!!!!" Justin called for his brother.

"Oh my gosh. You're in big trouble, Minghao." Zhengting said, still can't believe on what just happened.

"It's because you did not catch it!" Justin told the older.

Zhengting ran towards his brother and looked into his eyes.

"Minghao, d-did you know what's the p-punishment with t-that?" the older said while stuttering.

Minghao faced his brother and sadly smiled.

"Death."

The news reached the king and the queen about what happened to their son. Meanwhile, Chengcheng is silently waiting for what kind of punishment wil be given to that rude vampire who dared to scratch his face with a snowball. When the queen saw his wound when he got home, he quickly told them what happened and they got furious. 

"That vampire deserves death. Look at what he did to our little prince." said the queen.

"Yes, my queen. Our servants are now searching for him. I will make sure that vampire will be sentenced to death this midnight" the king answered.

"Midnight, father? Why does it have to be midnight?" Chengcheng curiously asked the King.

"Every soul of the vampire who sinned were being taken by the moon to increase its glow and make our world holds stronger force than any world of other living creatures." the king answered. 

Chengcheng is in awe when his father explained it to him. Their world is really different from any other world. Now, he understands why their kingdom is more powerful than the others. Chencheng started to anticipate to watch that little vampire die.

On the other side, Mighao is now quivering in fear. Tears are falling non-stop while he hug his older brother. Zhengting can't help not to cry seeing his brother's state. He knows that he can't do anything about it. All vampires who have committed crimes also faced the same verdict. But he never imagined his brother will also experience it.

"Minghao, I am sorry. This is all my fault. I am so sorry, didi. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Zhengting weep harder not being able to contain his emotions.

Minghao tried to compose himself to stop crying. He thought if this is the last, then he will accept his fate. Minghao stared at his gege. It really break his heart to see him crying. 

"Ge, tonight will be my 100th birthday right? Why don't we celebrate it before I go?" he asked the older.

Zhengting wiped his tears and looked at his didi. This is more heartbreaking now. How can they celebrate another birthday when the next day will be his brother's.... Zhengting dared not to think about it. He smiled at Minghao and pats his head.

"Okay then. What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I want to find my mate." Minghao answered.

Zhengting was taken aback at what his didi said. How will they be able to find his mate in this wide world? Their presence could not be felt especially if the distance is very far from each other.

Minghao waited for his 100th birthday since he was a child. Their parents told them that once they reach 100th, they can already feel their mate's presence. He thought that before he go, atleast he might be able to meet his mate for the first and last time.

Zhengting sighed. "Okay. Let's try."

Continuous loud knocks at the door startled the two boys. The servants of the king arrived at their place. Fear started to envelope Minghao's body again. Zhengting went to open the door. General Kun and his soldiers are outside their house.

"We are here to arrest your brother for the crime he has committed. The king ordered for him to be punished this midnight. Surrender your brother, Zhengting." General Kun said.

Zhengting's knees lost its strength that made him fall in his feet. "I thought it's tomorrow." 

Minghao heard what the general said. He walked towards the door and faced them. 

"I will come." 

Minghao faced his brother who is now crying again. He felt his heart breaking into pieces again.

"Ge, I will be fine. And I hope you can meet my mate even though I'm already gone. Please tell him about me. I love you, Zhengting-ge." He hugged the older for the last time and turned his back to come with the general.

He was put into a cell inside the carriage just like where prisoners belong. Minghao can't help not to pity himself. Because of a fcking snowball, he will die. 

What a life.

After few minutes, they reached the castle. The soldier opened the cell and told him to come out. Another soldier brought out metal handcuffs and he put it in his wrists. Now, he completely looks like a prisoner. General Kun signaled them to walk Minghao to the verdict hall. One of the soldiers pulled him and that is when he felt the pain in his wrists. 

Fuck. He could have just told me to walk. Why does he have to pull me? 

When they reached the verdict hall, he saw some of the servants at each side while the king and the queen are seating comfortably in their throne. Minghao noticed the looks the queen has been giving him. Seems like the queen really wants him dead right now, he thought.

He is now kneeling at the verdict circle. The verdict circle is one of the things that vampires fear so much in their world. It produces blue fire which quickly weakens the body and heart of anyone who comitted crimes. The blue fire came from the powerful enchantress who died because of evil vampires and she cursed that every vampires who sinned will experience the sorrowful death she experienced. Minghao never imagined that this is how he will die. 

"Huang Minghao. Sin #24. Inflicting physical damage to the royalties. Victim, Fan Chengcheng." the council read in his verdict roll. 

Minghao smiled bitterly. He raised his head up to look at the king and the queen. He noticed that the prince is already there, grinning from ear to ear while looking at him. 

Fuck you. If you just avoided the snowball like what my gege did then maybe I will not die right now. 

Minghao quickly erased his thoughts because no matter how he badmouth the prince, nothing can change his fate now. 

Fuck that snowball, really.

"Under the Vampire Law, Code 16, Huang Minghao is now hereby declared to be sentenced to death. At exactly 00:00 tonight, his soul will be delivered to the moon and his body will be burned into ashes. His name will be recorded at the book of the vampire sinners and his name will be forever forbidden to be mentioned."

Fuck. 

Minghao's tears started to pour again. He felt heavy inside knowing that his brother Zhengting will be left alone now. How he wish all of these coould just be a dream. 

I never even got to celebrate my 100th birthday.  
I never even got to meet my mate. 

He stared at the clock behind the royals. The time is 23:56. He only have remaining four minutes before his birthday and before his death. 

How sad.

"MINGHAO!" 

He heard his brother's voice. Zhengting is now being dragged away but he is forcefully making his way towards him.

"PLEASE, YOUR HIGHNESS! FORGIVE MY BROTHER. I'M BEGGING YOU, YOUR HIGHNESS." Zhengting begged loudly in between his tears.

Zhengting-ge...

"Let him go." The prince ordered. 

Even the council, king, and the queen were surprised at what the prince said. Hopes started to rise again inside Justin only to be crushed again at the next statement of the prince.

"Let him have his moment with his brother before he die."

The soldier let go of his brother and he hurriedly went to him. Zhengting hugged Minghao tightly while muttering apologies.

"Minghao, please. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Please, oh god. Please don't leave gege. " Zhengting cried but Minghao just ruffled the older's hair and just smiled. 

Meanwhile, the king and queen are just silently waiting for the scene to be over. The prince is just staring at the vampire who helplessly just smiled at his older brother.

That's what you get for being careless. Tss.

The clock now states 23:58. 

One more minute.

"Get his brother out now." Chengcheng ordered.

The soldier quickly pulled Zhengting away from his brother. 

"NO. NO. PLEASE, YOUR HIGHNESS. I'M BEGGING YOU." Zhengting still begging at the last minute but the royals are deaf to hear his pleas.

The verdict circle is now starting to emit smoke. Justin can only hear the loud beating of his heart. Fear started to creep in his whole being. Zhengting continued to beg while the royals are just watching him slowly being covered by the smoke. 

30 seconds....

"Thank you for everything, Zhengting-ge." Minghao said while tears are streaming down his face. He can already feel the heat starting to burn his skin.

20 seconds....

"Arg." Minghao groaned. He can feel his insides are starting constrict. He finds himself hard to breathe. The blue fire is now surrounding him.

15 seconds before 00:00 .

"NO! PLEASE!" Zhengting screamed, still trying get out of the soldiers' grip. 

Justin's vision is now starting to get blurry. He tried to open his eyes and he saw the prince staring directly at him. Chengcheng suddenly felt pity at the vampire looking at him right now.

10...

9...

Justin didn't take his eyes off the prince. He can already feel the tightening inside his chest like something is smashing it.

8..

7..

6..

Happy 100th birthday, self.

Minghao's body started to heat up more. His eyes glowed red together with the prince staring at him. He painfully smiled at him. 

Nice meeting you, my mate.

Chengcheng's heart beats eratically and he just realized he is already sprinting towards the verdict circle. He saw Minghao being eaten by the blue fire.

"FUCK. NO! STOP!!!" Chengcheng screamed. His hands tried to reach the boy but before he can touch him, he heard the boy mouthed I love you. The clock stated 00:00 and the boy's body turned into silver ashes.

Chengcheng fell down on his knees. The queen ran towards the prince.

"My prince, what's wrong?" the queen asked and for the first time, she saw her son's tears. The prince hugged her mother and weeped in her arms.

"I don't care how many snowballs he will throw at me or how many wounds I might get from him. But please... bring back my mate." the prince said before he lost his consciousness.

5 years later...

Hundreds of snowball can be seen in the kingdom's lawn. There are different sizes and shapes. The prince is now busy stacking some snow to create a big snowman. Before he can finish putting the arms of the snowman, a snowball hit his face. 

Memories flashed again in his mind. How he met him for the first time. How he was hit by the snowball for the first time. How he witnessed his mate received death for the first time... because of a snowball. 

He looked at the one who dared to hit him again.

"Sorry, Uncle Cheng!" the little girl apologized but giggled afterwards.

Chengcheng chuckled at the cute sight. He spread his arms out and the little girl ran to hug him. The little girl kissed him in the cheeks. "Does it still hurt, Uncle Cheng?"

The question made Chengcheng silent. He knows that she is pertaining to his face. 

Yes, it still hurts. It hurts so much that I just want to die and follow him there above.

Chengcheng smiled at the little girl and ruffled her hair. "It's okay, Zheny. But be careful, okay? Don't throw snowballs at other people. Only throw snowballs at me, okay?" Chengcheng reminds Zheny. The little girl nodded at his uncle.

"Zheny baby, it's time for your vitamins." Zhengting called for his daughter. "Yes, daddy!" the little girl responded. Chengcheng let go of her and she handed him the snowballs.

"Uncle Cheng, smile. I know that you will meet each other again. Bye, Uncle Cheng." Zheny said to him before she waved goodbye and ran back to their home.

Chengcheng smiled and looked up to see the moon.

Let's meet again someday, my love.

end.|

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading this story. Wo ai ni ♡ Keep loving Chengcheng and Justin! ♡


End file.
